Little Lover
by sucheja
Summary: — Nie sądziłam, że Syriusz miałby przed tobą jakieś tajemnice. Wydawało mi się, że macie ze sobą raczej nienaganny kontakt. — Och, bo z tym nie ma żadnego problemu — odpowiada Remus. — Zdaje się, że tylko o niej mi nie wspomniał. — Ale wiedziałeś? — Że kogoś ma? — Lily przytaknęła. — Owszem.(...)


Remus stoi nad parzącą się herbatą i opiera ręce o blat kuchenny. Jego twarz wyraża zdumienie, choć Lily nie może tego zobaczyć, ponieważ siedzi przy stole.

- Milczysz – zauważyła sucho Lily. – Tak po prostu, cholera jasna, milczysz.

- A co według ciebie mam mówić? – pyta Remus wymuszonym przez siebie spokojnym tonem, wzdychając trochę zbyt ciężko niż planował. Przez ostatnią bardzo dotkliwą pełnię stał się kompletnym wrakiem człowieka, zdającego sobie sprawę, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to łykanie prochów przestanie pomagać nawet na marne kilka godzin.

- Bardzo cię bolą? – Zmiana tematu nie idzie na korzyść Remusa, który uśmiecha się krzywo pod nosem. Postanawia poruszyć ciałem, by dać dowód, że nie ma się czym przejmować, choć tak naprawdę jest, i to bardzo.

- Da się przeżyć. Jak widać. – Wyrzuca torebkę z herbatą do kosza, bierze kubek i siada ostrożnie na krześle, naprzeciwko Lily. – A teraz powtórz to, co powiedziałaś, bo nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze usłyszałem – prosi, upijając bardzo mały łyk wrzątku, by zwilżyć nieprzyjemnie zeschnięte wargi.

- Remus, – Lily zaczyna trochę dyplomatycznie – naprawdę martwię się o twoje zdrowie.

- A ja naprawdę _jeszcze_ nie umieram – zapewnia, choć sam w to nie wierzy.

- _Jeszcze_ – powtarza za nim z naciskiem, ale odpuszcza i jeszcze raz, wyraźnie i jakby protekcjonalnie mówi: - Syriusz zamierza oświadczyć się tej lafiryndzie, z którą chodzi zaledwie od dwóch miesięcy, bo, jak twierdzi, jest najcudowniejszą kobietą na świecie.

Remus kiwa w zamyśleniu głową i mimochodem zaciska palce na kubku, choć nie wie dlaczego to robi. Rozluźnia więc je, używając do tego wybrakowanej siły woli, którą prawie w całości zużywa przy próbie funkcjonowania jak normalny, zdrowy dwudziestotrzylatek. Lily to widzi, ale nie komentuje z racji bycia wyrozumiałą przyjaciółką.

- To _jego_ życie. Może robić z nim co chce, a my nie mamy prawa mu niczego zabraniać – Remus tłumaczy dość pretensjonalnie. – Jeśli tak szybko podjął _taką_ decyzję, być może faktycznie _coś_ do niej czuje.

- Wszyscy wiemy, jaki jest Syriusz. – Lily stara się wzbudzić w Remusie chociaż odrobinę przekonania, że to, co robi Syriusz jest _złe_. – A tak to on się z pewnością nie zachowuje. Ja rozumiem żarty, ale to nie jest w ogóle śmieszne!

- Lily…

- Wiem, u licha! Wiem, że nie powinnam była się wtrącać, ale sam tylko spójrz na to z tej racjonalnej strony! – Lily chwyta ciastko z talerzyka postawionego na środku stołu i wgryza się w nie zirytowana. Remus uśmiecha się na ten widok, stukając palcami w kubek. Lily wygląda pięknie nawet kiedy ma okruszki przy kącikach ust, a po które Remus wyciąga rękę, by zetrzeć je delikatnie kciukiem. Odruch bezwarunkowy i skutki minionej sympatii, choć ten gest nie ma głębszego znaczenia.

- Człowiek uczy się na błędach – stwierdza Remus.

- Ten będzie go naprawdę wiele kosztował – Lily nie kryje sarkazmu.

- Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Syriusz potrafi zaskakiwać. – Pada mrukliwe Incendio i herbata się nagrzewa.

- Dlatego się o niego boję.

- Będzie dobrze – uspokaja ją.

- Przestań się oszukiwać.

Remus poprawia się na krześle, bo czuje nieznośny ból w plecach promieniujący przez cały kręgosłup. Lily robi zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, ale milczy, przez co nastaje chwila ciszy, aż w końcu dodaje: - Bo kocha Quidditch. – i westchnieniem wyraża dezaprobatę. Remus za to zastanawia się, czy Syriusz też zwróciłby na niego uwagę, gdyby się tym sportem interesował (czysto hipotetycznie, jak to sobie wmawia).

Lily kontroluje godzinę, patrząc na zegar ścienny powieszony przy wyjściu z kuchni.

- Już po piątej. – Wzdycha. – Wracam robić obiad, James niedługo kończy, a wolę, żeby mi nad garnkami nie biadolił, że jaśnie pan musi czekać, zamiast przyjść od razu na gotowe – mówi, podnosząc się leniwie z krzesła.

Remus wstaje, uśmiecha się (dość słabo) na pożegnanie i Lily odwzajemnia gest, po czym się teleportuje, dając mu szansę na odespanie ostatnich dni (i przetrawienie pewnej informacji, jaką dzisiaj uzyskał), które nie należały do zbyt przyjemnych. Korzysta z tego i nie wahając się ani sekundy (dopiwszy herbatę), kieruje kroki ku sypialni, gdzie, zrzucając z siebie zbędną odzież (tym samym pozostając tylko w bokserkach), układa się pod kołdrą w pozycji przybliżonej do embrionalnej. Problem polega tylko na tym, że ból nie pozwala mu tak prędko zasnąć.

/

Syriusz próbuje iść prosto ulicą i myśli, że sobie radzi, choć w rzeczywistości się zatacza. I nagle się potyka, przez co klnie na cały głos, zaczynając zwymyślać pobliską latarnię od dziwek i kurw. Zaraz jednak bierze głęboki wdech, stwierdzając, że nie ma co strzępić języka na kogoś, kto nawet nie raczy odpowiedzieć i ponawia krok, starając się przyglądać z uwagą upodobnionym budynkom, co w jego wypadku zakrawa o samobójstwo. Syriusz mimo wszystko wkłada w to wiele starań i udaje mu się zidentyfikować kamienicę, której cały ten czas szukał. Chęci ma ogromne, więc rusza żwawo, ale dobijająca ilość promili we krwi przypomina mu o interesująco spędzonym wieczorze, dlatego od razu podtrzymuje się poręczy i tym razem spokojnie wtacza po kilku stopniach nieposłuszne ciało do drzwi frontowych. Teraz pozostała ta trudniejsza część – nacisnąć odpowiedni guziczek na domofonie.

- Ch…lera – czka. – Szedem… Nhm szedm – bełkocze niewyraźnie i dusi niewdzięczny przycisk z numerem siódmym, opierając się bokiem o drzwi, bo już nie może i zaraz chyba zwymiotuje.

- Tak? – słyszy w głośniczku i aż uśmiecha się radośnie, mimo iż rozmówca daje jasno do zrozumienia, że nie podobają mu się wizyty o tak pogańsko wczesnej porze (bo słońce zaczyna już powoli wschodzić).

- Reeemuuus – Syriusz przeciąga jego imię i chichocze. Remus wzdycha ciężko, odkłada słuchawkę i schodzi na dół. Otwiera drzwi, przez co czuje duszący odór alkoholu. Ma ochotę zatkać nos, ale przewiesza szybko rękę tracącego równowagę Syriusza przez szyję, po czym wlecze go z doskwierającym bólem pleców na trzecie piętro. Zajmuje im to sporo czasu, bo Syriusz nie kwapi się pomóc i tylko się uwiesza, a Remus nie grzeszy wigorem.

- Trzymaj się, jeszcze tylko kilka stopni – mówi pocieszająco Remus, dysząc ze zmęczenia i zatrzymując się w połowie schodów prowadzących na jego piętro, ponieważ Syriusz nagle zatyka sobie usta. – Na Merlina, tylko nie wymiotuj mi na klatce schodowej! - Odchyla głowę Syriusza do tyłu, zabierając mu rękę i każe brać głębokie wdechy, co ten o dziwo posłusznie wykonuje. – Lepiej? – pyta troskliwie. Syriusz mruczy coś w stylu „uhm", więc Remus prowadzi go dalej, aż w końcu przekraczają próg jego mieszkania. Drzwi wejściowe zamyka nogą, po czym prowadzi Syriusza do sypialni i kładzie na łóżku. Nie widząc podejrzanych odruchów sugerujących mdłości, idzie przekręcić klucz w zamku, do łazienki po miskę i do kuchni po szklankę wody, by wrócić do pokoju i zaopatrzyć Syriusza w podstawowy ekwipunek pijaka po imprezie. – Nieźle się załatwiłeś. - Remus wzdycha i masuje obolałe ramiona, siadając na wolnej połowie łóżka.

- Lunieeeek – jęczy Syriusz, mając zamknięte oczy, oddychając ciężko.

- Nie martw się, jestem tu – odpowiada cicho Remus i zaczesuje Syriuszowi niesforne kosmyki za ucho, ponieważ wchodziły mu do oczu.

- Uhm – przytakuje, wbijając się plecami w łóżko. Jest mu strasznie wygodnie. – Zawsze przy mnie będziesz, prawda…? – Łapie go za rękę i ją tuli, obracając się na bok w stronę Remusa.

- W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Syriusz się uśmiecha i chyba zasypia, bo nic już nie mówi. Remusowi nie pozostaje nic innego, jak także się położyć, ponieważ chwyt Syriusza jest mocny, a on nie ma sił się opierać, straciwszy całą energię na holowaniu go tutaj.

/

- Widok nędzy i rozpaczy – Lily komentuje pogardliwie stan Syriusza, który jeszcze się nie przebudził, choć jest już blisko południa. Ma skrzyżowane ręce na piersi i przygląda się śpiącemu, jakby chcąc w ten sposób się dowiedzieć, co było przyczyną jego wczorajszej libacji.

- Już daj mu spokój. – Remus podchodzi do niej i kładzie rękę na jej ramieniu. – Dasz mu wycisk jak wstanie, a teraz niech się chociaż wyśpi – proponuje, na co Lily (niechętnie) się zgadza i wraca do kuchni, gdzie siada na swoje miejsce.

- Żeby chociaż on tak martwił się o ciebie, jak ty o niego, to jeszcze byłabym mu w stanie wybaczyć – drąży obcesowo. – Ale ten gnojek widzi tylko czubek własnego nosa i myśli, że wszyscy będą mu usługiwać, gdy tylko znajdzie się w potrzebie. – Lily prycha i pije swoją kawę rozpuszczalną. Remus cierpliwie słucha, bo wie, że Lily po prostu potrzebuje się wygadać (by później nie rozpocząć przypadkiem jakiejś wojny na skalę światową). – Nawet James nie jest takim idiotą, za co chwała Merlinowi, bo chyba bym go prześwięciła! – Remus parska śmiechem na to wyobrażenie. – Remus!

- Przepraszam. Wymsknęło mi się. – Jeszcze trochę się śmieje, ale prawie niedosłyszalnie.

- Ech, faceci. – Lily kręci z pożałowania głową. – Wszyscy na pozór inni, a jednak tacy sami.

- Chyba zacznę spisywać twoje złote myśli, - żartuje Remus – bo z czasem zebrałaby się niezła kolekcja i przynajmniej wszystkie miałbym na wyciągnięcie ręki.

- Mógłbyś do nich wracać w każdej chwili, a przede wszystkim wtedy, kiedy by mnie przy tobie nie było. – Lily podłapuje temat i sama chichocze. – Jak zdrowie? – Dopija resztki kawy. Remus wzrusza ramionami.

- Bywało gorzej – przyznaje. – James znowu w pracy?

Lily macha ręką.

- Tak jakby. Załatwia sobie kilka dni wolnego, bo stwierdził, że chce jechać na jakieś krótkie wakacje.

- Fakt, robi się coraz cieplej.

- Dlatego się cieszę, bo mam ochotę pojechać nad jakieś jeziorko poza miasto.

Remus kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem. Sam obecnie przebywa w domu na chorobowym, co można uznać za urlop.

- Może pojechałbyś z nami? Znając życie, Syriusz z tą swoją lafiryndą wetkną między nas dupska, a nie mam zamiaru z nią rozmawiać, kiedy James go czymś zajmie.

- Czemu ją tak nazywasz? – Remus pyta zaciekawiony i lekko rozbawiony irytacją Lily.

- Bo tak wygląda. Stroi się jak nie powiem co i chodzi w skąpych ciuchach – tłumaczy. – To jak? Pojechałbyś?

- Przydałoby się ją w końcu poznać… Zwłaszcza, że Syriusz chce się jej oświadczyć.

- Czyli się zgadzasz? – Remus przytakuje. – Och, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło! Jestem pewna, że bym się z nią nie dogadała! – Lily obejmuje dłońmi dłonie Remusa i Remus w głębi serca chce, by trwało to trochę dłużej, bo lubi ten aksamitny dotyk. Lily jakby znała jego pragnienia, bo kciukami w ciągłym uścisku masuje jego szorstką i pełną blizn skórę.

- Umieram – stęka Syriusz, człapiąc ledwo do kuchni, gdzie siada przy stole obok Remusa i opiera głowę o jego ramię. Lily łypie na niego oskarżająco i zabiera ręce do siebie.

- Patrzcie państwo kogo przywiało. Królewna wstała i nie płacze? – drwi, marszcząc brwi i uśmiecha się kpiarsko.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. – Syriusz wytyka jej leniwie język i nawet nie ma sił go z powrotem chować.

- Ktoś tu najwyraźniej ma kaca. No, no. Do czego to już doszło! – Lily klaszcze raz w dłonie, nie szczędząc sobie tych wszystkich uwag. Remus wywraca oczami, chowając półuśmiech za ręką, o którą oparł się ustami. – I przestań się pokładać. To tylko pogorszy twój stan.

- Nagle się o mnie martwisz?

- Nie łap mnie za słówka.

- Mądralińska się znalazła.

- Odezwał się wielki inteligent – odparowała kolejny cios i Syriusz chyba kapituluje, bo się nie odcina. – Potrzebna ci aspiryna. Remus?

- Górna, druga od ściany po prawej. Jest w apteczce – nakierowuje i stara się nie poprawiać, mimo że drętwieje od narzuconego ciężaru Syriusza. Lily podchodzi do wytyczonej szafki i sięga lek, po czym rozpuszcza dwie kapsułki w szklance letniej wody. Stawia ją przed Syriuszem ze stanowczym „pij i nie marudź".

- Jak James z tobą wytrzymuje...? – Syriusz bierze szklankę i próbuje ją podnieść, ale ręce mu się trzęsą, więc Remus mu pomaga. Mówi ciche: – Dzięki. – i wypija duszkiem całą zawartość.

- No wiesz, lata praktyki – odzywa się James, który nagle zjawia się w kuchni. Lily rozeźlona dźga go palcem w bok, ale zaraz zostaje udobruchana pocałunkiem.

- Musicie tutaj? – Syriusz okazuje bardzo dosadnie swe niezadowolenie.

- Daj im spokój. – Remus zwraca mu uwagę i Syriusz faktycznie odpuszcza. To było _dziwne_ uczucie. Syriusz _nigdy_ nikogo nie słuchał.

- Dostałem wolne na cztery dni. Możemy się gdzieś wybrać. – James obłapia rękoma Lily i ją unosi, całując w koniuszek nosa, ponieważ się do niego nachyliła, oplatając jego szyję rękoma.

- Cudownie! Może Willows Lakes? Tam na pewno będzie wymarzona cisza i spokój.

- Moja wspaniała Lily w bikini… – James prawdopodobnie ma perwersyjne wizje, ale Lily tylko się śmieje. – Właśnie! – Nagle przytomnieje. – Jedziecie z nami? – patrzy zachęcająco na Remusa i Syriusza.

- Remusowi już wcześniej zaproponowałam wyjazd i się zgodził. Syriusz pewnie też nie ma nic przeciwko, prawda? – Lily wwierca się w niego wzrokiem.

- Jasne. Chętnie pojadę jak mi już ten kac przejdzie – odpiera mrukliwie, krzywiąc się z bólu.

- Skoro jedzie nasza czwórka, to może damy znać też Peterowi? – sugeruje Remus.

Syriusz jęczy żałośnie, ale zostaje to zbyte.

- Trzeba będzie do niego wysłać sowę. Odkąd mieszka w Oxfordzie, trudno z nim o jakikolwiek kontakt. – Lily wyswabadza się z rąk Jamesa, który jest najwyraźniej stęskniony, bo się do niej klei.

- Ach, i jeszcze nie zapominajmy o Evelin! – Remus dostrzegł, że Lily zrobiła to specjalnie, by jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować Syriusza.

- Zerwałem z nią – pada krótko i beznamiętnie.

Nikt się nie odzywa. Remus, Lily jak i James są, delikatnie mówiąc, zszokowani.

- Co? – burczy Syriusz, obrzucając wszystkich niewdzięcznym wzrokiem skacowanego.

- Przecież miałeś się jej oświadczyć! – Lily bierze sprawy w swoje ręce.

- Prawda. Miałem. Ale tego nie zrobię.

- Stary, coś nabroił?! Przecież było wam tak dobrze! – Pałeczkę przejmuje James.

- Nic takiego, psia mać! Po prostu już nie jesteśmy razem! – Syriusz unosi głos zirytowany zachowaniem tej dwójki. – Przynajmniej ty się nie czepiasz – mruczy wkurzony do Remusa, który wzdycha z braku komfortu.

A więc jednak Syriusz w końcu by się nim znudził, gdyby faktycznie kochał Quidditch tak jak jego (była) dziewczyna.

- Musi być jakiś powód! – wykłóca się dalej Lily, jakby sądziła, że dostanie przez to wszystko podane jak na tacy.

- Może i jest, ale na pewno się nim z wami nie podzielę!

I to by było na tyle z miłej atmosfery, którą obecnie szlag trafił. Syriusz wychodzi podenerwowany z kuchni i znika w łazience, trzaskając drzwiami, natomiast Lily klnie na niego, po czym zmusza Jamesa do powrotu uprzednio żegnając się z Remusem, którego przeprosiła za swoje zachowanie.

Remus siedzi w konsternacji i wsłuchuje się w szum wody puszczonej z prysznica. Sam ma ochotę zmyć z siebie cały ten stres włącznie z okropnym bólem kręgosłupa, choć wie, że to niemożliwe, nawet jeśli wybrałby się do Świętego Munga, dlatego nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak głęboko westchnąć.

/

- Myślisz, że sowa wystarczy? – James pakuje ich wspólny bagaż, pilnując, by wszystko zabrać.

- Tak. Syriusz na pewno znajdzie sposób, by wziąć wolne – fuknęła wciąż zła Lily.

- A jeśli tym razem mu się nie uda? – podejmuje ostrożnie, by jej bardziej nie zdenerwować.

- Będę wtedy, cholera, najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie!

James nie próbuje nawet uspokoić swojej narzeczonej. Wie, że to nic nie da, poza tym nie widzi sensu robić awantury o coś, co może odbić się na ich związku.

Lily zamyka okno, bo w mieszkaniu jest przyjemnie chłodno w porównaniu do dusznego powietrza na zewnątrz, a sowa właśnie odleciała.

- Dobrze, że Peter się zgodził.

- Tak, masz rację. Dotrzyma towarzystwa Remusowi, gdy się tobą zajmę. – James zbliża się kilkoma susami do Lily i ją łaskocze. Po chwili jednak obejmuje ją w pasie i całuje z uczuciem. – Oby ta wycieczka nie skończyła się tragicznie.

- Oby – odpowiada mu z martwą nadzieją Lily i zachęca do kontynuowania pieszczoty.

/

- Naprawdę jest mi przykro, Remus – Syriusz powtarza się po raz tysiączny, sądząc, że nigdy nie zostanie mu odkupione za taką pobudkę i to, w jakim stanie się wtedy znajdował.

- Cóż, katastrofy nie spowodowałeś, więc już o tym zapomnij.

- Na pewno nie jesteś zły?

Remus spogląda na klęczącego przed nim Syriusza znad książki.

- Na pewno.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że…

W szybę coś stuka i drapie. Remus rozpoznaje, że to sowa, dlatego szybko podchodzi do okna, otwiera je i zabiera liścik, głaszcząc ptaszynę po główce, by po tym pozwolić jej odlecieć.

- Lily napisała, że mamy zacząć się pakować, przy okazji, ty masz wziąć wolne, ale to już załatwione, bo mamy się zjawić u nich jutro o dziesiątej. Mają namiot, więc nie musimy się tym martwić – informuje Remus, zwijając kartkę z powrotem w rulonik.

Syriusz kładzie się na kanapę i odchyla głowę za podłokietnik.

- Na ile jedziemy?

- Trzy dni.

- Nie tak źle.

Remus myśli, że Syriusz w zasadzie ma rację, chociaż i tak odczuwa pewne obawy co do tych wspólnych wakacji. Nie mówi tego na głos.

/

James obrzuca zebraną grupkę wzrokiem, sprawdzając czy wszyscy dotarli, a że nie jest ich dużo, idzie mu to sprawnie i bezbłędnie.

- Skoro wszyscy są, to możemy się teleportować – oznajmia. – Chwyćcie się mnie. – Zniknęli, pojawiając się nad wybranym przez Lily jeziorem. Sama Lily oniemiała na ten widok, bo faktycznie było się czym zachwycać.

- Idealnie! – krzyknęła zadowolona, wdychając świeże powietrze. - Lepiej być nie mogło!

Remus unosi mimochodem kąciki ust, słysząc ten zachwyt. Lily czasem potrafiła się nad czymś rozwodzić godzinami. Zapewne nie da im spokoju i do wieczora będzie prawić o tym, jakiego to ona dobrego wyboru dokonała.

- Kochanie, mam ochotę wrzucić się do tej wody, a potem zdjąć z ciebie każde mokre ubranie – mruczy do jej ucha James.

- Przypomnij mi, Remus, dlaczego ja się na to zgodziłem? – Do Remusa podszedł Peter, wskazując na obraz pełen perwersji.

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz wrócić do tego swojego Oxfordu – wtrąca się Syriusz, wciskając między nich i uwiesza się na Remusie.

- Nie jesteś wyjątkowo lekki, wiesz? – Remus zdejmuje z siebie obłapiającą go rękę Syriusza. – Poza tym, nie bądź nieuprzejmy. Nie widzimy się z Peterem zbyt często, więc może byś się zachowywał, gdy już się gdzieś razem wybieramy, hm?

- No już dobrze, dobrze. – Syriusz wystawia ręce w geście obronnym. – Przepraszam, Pet.

- Nie ma sprawy. To też moja wina, bo jestem ciągle zajęty badaniami. – Peter wzrusza ramionami.

Remus uśmiecha się do niego.

- Dobra, chłopaki! James, Syriusz i Peter rozkładają namiot, – Lily zaczyna dyrygować – a ja z Remusem idę po chrust na rozpałkę.

- Ta jest! – James i Syriusz salutują w tym samym czasie, z czego Peter się podśmiechuje i bierze razem z nimi do roboty. Lily za to ciągnie Remusa w przez siebie obranym kierunku.

- To nieoczekiwane, no nie? To zerwanie – zagaduje, gdy są dostatecznie daleko.

- Być może. Nie jestem za bardzo w tym temacie. – Wchodzą do lasu, więc Remus rozgląda się za drobnym drewienkiem, używając do jego przenoszenia zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa.

- Kompletnie nic ci na ten temat nie mówił? – Lily jest zdziwiona.

- Ani słowa. Nawet nie znałem jej imienia, póki go nie wspomniałaś przy wczorajszej rozmowie w kuchni – potwierdza. – Evelin, prawda?

Lily kiwa głową w milczeniu i także zaczyna zbierać chrust.

- Nie sądziłam, że Syriusz miałby przed tobą jakieś tajemnice. Wydawało mi się, że macie ze sobą raczej nienaganny kontakt.

- Och, bo z tym nie ma żadnego problemu – odpowiada Remus. – Zdaje się, że tylko o niej mi nie wspomniał.

- Ale wiedziałeś?

- Że kogoś ma? – Lily przytaknęła. – Owszem. Ale nie dowiedziałem tego od niego, a po prostu wyszło podczas któregoś z naszych grupowych spotkań. Wolałem jednak o nic nie pytać. Stwierdziłem, że powie, gdy sam będzie chciał to zrobić.

- No tak, masz rację.

Resztę przechadzki po chrust spędzają nie odzywając się do siebie. Remus rozumie, że Lily musi to wszystko ułożyć sobie według kobiecej (i nieznanej mu) logiki, dlatego po prostu nie przeszkadza i towarzyszy.

- O, nieźle sobie poradziliście! – woła Lily, zauważywszy, że namiot już jest rozłożony.

- To się nazywa talent, skarbie! – James puszcza oczko, uśmiechając do niej czarująco. Lily klepie go w tyłek, śmiejąc się z jego pozy.

- Tak, tak. Bo do rozkładania namiotu potrzebny jest talent. – Kładzie nazbieraną rozpałkę na kupkę Remusa i zajmuje się razem z nim ułożeniem tego i zabezpieczeniem, by nie spowodować przy rozpaleniu pożaru.

- Tak tylko dla poszerzenia mej wiedzy – zaczyna Syriusz, podchodząc do ogniska. – Po co nam to, skoro mamy różdżki? – Unosi brew.

- A po to, ignorancie, - wszczyna wywód Lily – żeby wypróbować trochę mugolskich sposobów na ogrzanie się, czy chociażby oświetlenie, gdy się ściemni.

- Może być ciekawie – stwierdza Peter, zjawiając się przy wszystkich.

- Na pewno będzie! – zatwierdza pełen optymizmu James, zdejmując bluzkę, którą przewiesza przez ramię i zaczyna odpinać spodnie. – To kto idzie popływać?

Lily podnosi się chętna i idzie do namiotu, gdzie się przebiera, a Syriusz, tak samo jak i James, nie przejmuje się publiką i po prostu zrzuca z siebie ciuchy na trawę (pozostając w bokserkach), ruszając biegiem prosto do wody i rzucając się na bombę z pomostu.

- A ty, Peter? - Remus przerzuca na niego wzrok, skończywszy robić poprawki przy ułożonym chruście.

- Chyba na razie zostanę na lądzie – uśmiecha się nieśmiało i siada przy nierozpalonym ognisku.

- W takim razie jest nas dwóch – Remus zajmuje miejsce obok niego i przygląda dzikiej zabawie Jamesa i Syriusza. Po chwili dołącza do nich Lily przebrana w swoje zielone bikini. – Jak ci się wiedzie w Oxfordzie?

- A, jakoś leci. Poznałem kilka interesujących osób, ale nie potrafiłem z nimi rozmawiać na dłuższą metę, więc w zasadzie jestem w punkcie wyjścia – odpowiada wstydliwie Peter.

- To nic takiego. Jeszcze znajdziesz tam przyjaciół – pociesza go Remus, dodając: – Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano. – co Peterowi jak widać dodaje otuchy.

- Dzięki za troskę.

- Wiesz, że nie musisz dziękować.

- Mimo wszystko…

- Och, Peter, nieważne. Naprawdę nieważne.

I Peter się z tym zgadza i także zapatruje się w krajobraz przed sobą.

/

Lily opuszcza jezioro. James i Syriusz się przekomarzają, aż dochodzi do rywalizacji i zaczynają się ścigać do drugiego brzegu.

- Nie dołączycie? – pyta roześmiana, przysiadając się do Remusa i Petera. Mokre pasma rudych (teraz ściemniałych przez wodę) włosów przyklejają się jej do twarzy i Remus uważa, że piękni ludzie zawsze tacy pozostają. Nawet, gdy dopiero wyszli z jeziora.

- Jestem na chorobowym, więc na dobrą sprawę nie powinno mnie tu być, a co dopiero jakbym miał się kąpać w zimnym jeziorze – mówi Remus, ale Lily wie o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Głównym problemem dlaczego Remus nie lubi się przy kimś rozbierać są jego blizny.

- Pet?

- Spasuję. Może jutro – odpowiada skrępowany.

Lily wzdycha, kręcąc głową.

- No to, żebyście się zbytnio nie nudzili, możecie przygotować obiad! – komunikuje wesoło i wraca do wody, gdzie zaczyna podtapiać Syriusza, bo strzelił jej stanikiem na plecach.

- No to… co proponujesz? – Remus zwraca uwagę Petera, który się zamyśla.

- Smażone kiełbaski?

/

Zbliża się wieczór, kiedy cała trójka postanawia wyjść z wody. Ognisko już się pali, pnie leżą w pobliżu pokryte kocami, więc siadają na nich i rozkoszują się ciepłem bijącym od ognia. Lily ma słabość do takich mugolskich zwyczajów i James to akceptuje, samemu będąc tym zainteresowany. Syriuszowi chyba też to nie przeszkadza, bo nie marudzi. Albo używa po prostu Zaklęcia Ogrzewającego.

Remus podaje każdemu dobrze ostrzyżony kij z nabitą kiełbaską.

- A to co…? – pyta Syriusz, przyglądając się temu badawczym wzrokiem.

- To jest kij. A na kiju masz kiełbaskę – tłumaczy wolno Remus, na co reszta parska śmiechem.

- Do tego sam zdążyłem dojść. – Krzywi się. – Pytam się, o co tutaj chodzi?

Remus kuca przy Syriuszu z westchnieniem i chwyta jego dłonie. Syriusz spina się, ale nie daje tego odczuć Remusowi i udaje zaciekawienie, choć tak naprawdę walczy z dziką żądzą rzucenia się na Remusa.

- Trzymaj kij obiema rękoma i pochyl go w stronę ognia, przysuwając na optymalną odległość. – Remus znajduje dobre położenie dla kiełbaski, co ogłasza krótkim: - O, właśnie tak. – i puszcza Syriusza, który stara się odwrócić wzrok w stronę ognia, a co idzie mu dość niezdarnie.

Lily domyśla się, co to może oznaczać i zaczyna ją to z jednej strony przerażać. Nie dlatego, że to obrzydliwe, bo takie dla niej nie jest, ale dlatego, że to Syriusz. A on bardzo dogłębnie i skutecznie _rani_.

Remus siada obok Petera i bierze swoją porcję. Woli nie zaprzątać sobie głowy tym dziwnym prądem, jaki go przeszedł, gdy dotknął Syriusza, więc drąży rozmowę z Peterem, którą zaczęli podczas przygotowywania ogniska.

- Co powiecie, żeby po zjedzeniu napić się Ognistej? – proponuje nagle James.

- Stary, czytasz mi normalnie w myślach! – Syriusz się ożywia i przybija piątkę z Jamesem.

- Coś czuję, że mój żołądek tego nie wytrzyma, ale wchodzę w to – mówi Lily, wgryzając się w upieczoną kiełbaskę.

- Nie narzekaj, Lilka! Na pewno zachowasz swą cudowną figurę – pociesza Syriusz, śmiejąc się razem z Jamesem z _kobiecych problemów_. Peter wtóruje, na co Lily się oburza.

- Jesteście wredni! – stwierdza obrażonym tonem. – Spojrzelibyście tylko na siebie! – Macha na nich ręką. – Wstrętne świntuchy, które świata poza sobą nie widzą i w dodatku myślą tym, czym nie powinni – rzuca obelgą, kończąc swoje jedzenie.

- My przynajmniej myślimy – odcina się Syriusz i zajmuje się swoją kiełbaską.

- Cholerny pies! Już ja cię nauczę szacunku, boś się coś z niego wybrakował! – krzyczy na Syriusza. James przewraca się na plecy i trzyma za brzuch, który boli go od śmiechu. Peter także dobrze się bawi i tylko Remus traci kontakt z tym światem, przyglądając się dłoniom, które jakiś czas temu dotykały Syriusza. Całkowicie zapomina o jedzeniu, aż ostatecznie spala się ono na popiół.

- Och, ależ ja się boję! – biadoli Syriusz i zaczyna śmiać się wniebogłosy.

Lily zaciska pięści, ale rezygnuje z rękoczynów, odkłada kij i idzie do namiotu. James wie, co jest na rzeczy, dlatego rusza za nią z kiełbaską w buzi. Syriusz jeszcze trochę chichocze, ale zaraz się uspokaja i dostrzega porcję Remusa. A raczej jej resztki.

- Spaliła się – mówi, wskazując na zwęgloną kiełbaskę. Remus nie odpowiada. – Ej, Luniek? – woła, ale Remus ani drgnie. Peter wzrusza ramionami, gdy Syriusz patrzy na niego pytająco.

- Ma tak od kilku minut – oznajmia.

-Dotknęły go słowa Lily? – Syriusz zastanawia się na głos widocznie tym rozbawiony.

- Nie – mówi stanowczo Remus, powracając do świata żywych. – Akurat wiem, kogo miała na myśli, mówiąc to wszystko. – Uśmiecha się z wyższością.

- I ty przeciwko mnie?! – Syriusz robi z ust podkówkę.

- Czemu nie – Remus odpowiada i lustruje naostrzony koniec swojego kija. Nie ubolewa, a po prostu odkłada kij za siebie. Właściwie Remus nie czuje się głodny, a zapasów mają na trzy dni, więc, nawet jeśli, może w każdej chwili coś przekąsić.

- Przydałoby się coś w tle – sugeruje Peter. – Ma ktoś z was magnetofon?

- A ja mam – mówi Syriusz z dumą i przywołuje swoją torbę z namiotu, i wyjmuje z niej zminiaturyzowany magnetofon, i włącza go, puszczając na sam początek swój ulubiony utwór AC/DC. Przy okazji sięga spodnie, bluzkę i skarpety (tamte zawieruszone w trawie rzeczy zostały pozbierane przez Remusa i odniesione do namiotu). – I co byście beze mnie zrobili, co?

- Odpoczywali w ciszy i spokoju, co zapewniała Lily, proponując to miejsce? – odpiera kąśliwie Remus, przez co Syriusz (już ubrany) wstaje i pociąga go za rękę, w akcie zemsty zmuszając go do leniwego tańca. – Skończ się wygłupiać, na Merlina!

- To tylko taniec, Luniek, przestań się tak burzyć – mruczy Syriusz, pochylając się nad lewym uchem Remusa. – Aż tak ci ze mną źle? – pyta, świadomie chuchając mu w szyję. Remus czuje przechodzące dreszcze.

- Po prostu to niepoprawne. Obaj jesteśmy facetami, na litość – drąży Remus, mimochodem przymykając powieki.

Peter postanawia się przejść, bo czuje się trochę wyobcowany i zbyt niezręcznie, kiedy widzi tak spoufalających się ze sobą przyjaciół.

- Choć raz olej zasady – szepce Syriusz, zanurzając nos we włosach Remusa, który stara się powstrzymać cichy jęk, cisnący mu się na usta. Syriusz _nie powinien_ tak na niego działać. – Rozluźnij się i pozwól się prowadzić.

- Idiota – wyzywa poddańczo Remus, stosując się do poleceń.

- Od razu lepiej – komentuje Syriusz. – Całkiem nieźle tańczysz – komplementuje, za co dostaje plaśnięcie w plecy. – Sadysta.

- Chyba tylko w twoim mniemaniu – odparowuje Remus i zapada między nimi cisza.

Lily i James zajęci są sobą w namiocie, a Peter jest na przechadzce po okolicy.

- Little lover… I can't get you off my mind – Syriusz mruczy zgodnie z piosenką, odrobinę fałszując. - Little lover… I've been trying hard to find… someone like you…

Remus stara się nie myśleć, że to o nim. Sam nie wie, czy by tego chciał (jest bardzo na tak). A Syriusz jak na złość musi wprawiać go w coraz to większe zakłopotanie, splatając swoją jedną dłoń z dłonią Remusa, drugą obejmując go w pasie.

- Co robisz…?

- Tańczę. Dla ścisłości – z tobą – mówi Syriusz, przyciągając Remusa jeszcze bliżej siebie. Pozwala sobie na bezwstydne ocieranie się o niego.

- Na Merlina, przestań! – Remus chce się wyrwać, ale nie potrafi. Jego plecy lubią dłoń Syriusza, która zakreśla na nich opuszkami palców różnorakie trasy i, aż wstyd mu się przed samym sobą przyznać, on także nie chce, by ta relaksująca pieszczota się skończyła.

- Jakoś nadal mogę cię obejmować – zauważa Syriusz.

- A zamknij się – Remus burczy wkurzony na siebie i na Syriusza, i odsuwa się od niego, gdy utwór się zmienia.

- Złość piękności szkodzi, Luniek.

- W takim razie we mnie nic nie zmieni. – Remus uśmiecha się kpiarsko i kieruje do namiotu, gdzie zastaje ubierającą się i lekko potarganą Lily. Zakłopotany, odwraca wzrok i skręca w swoją część namiotu szczęśliwie położonego po przeciwnej stronie.

- Coś się stało, Remus? – podejmuje zmartwiona Lily, podchodząc do niego już w swojej zwiewnej sukience.

- Jestem po prostu zmęczony, ale spokojnie, przejdzie mi jak tylko się zdrzemnę. – Lily gładzi kciukiem jego policzek (Remus nie kryje delikatnego uśmiechu ulgi), niczym zatroskana matka, po czym przytakuje i razem z Jamesem opuszcza namiot, tłumacząc mu zapewne po drodze zachowanie Remusa.

Remus wzdycha ciężko i opada na łóżko, przyglądając się niewdzięcznym wzrokiem torbie. Musi wziąć prochy, bo inaczej ten ból go wykończy.

Szuka pudełka, po czym, znalazłszy je, wysypuje na rękę cztery sztuki białych kapsułek. _To powinno zadziałać na kilka następnych godzin_, myśli z nadzieją i połyka to świństwo, popijając wodą z butelki, po czym kładzie się przodem do materiałowej ścianki namiotu. Udaje mu się szybko zasnąć, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy zbędnymi rozważaniami na temat Syriusza.

/

Remus budzi się w środku nocy, czując za sobą intruza. Jego instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiada, by sięgnął różdżkę, która znajduje się pod poduszką, ale delikatna woń Ognistej zmieszana z czymś tak bardzo Remusowi znajomym sprawia, że czuje się on bezpieczny w ramionach go oplatających, a jego plecy już tak nie protestują. Remus mówi coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, co brzmi jak pomruk zadowolenia.

- Słodkich snów, Luniaczku.

Remus chce, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

/  
- Boooorn to beee wiiiild! – dochodzi z zewnątrz fałsz Syriusza. Remus otwiera leniwie oczy i zdaje sobie sprawę, że przespał cały wieczór i noc, a w dodatku nie jest jakoś wyjątkowo wcześnie, sugerując się położeniem słońca, usiłującego przebić się do niego przez materiał. Zdziwiony ziewa, podnosząc się do siadu. Plecy go nie bolą, dlatego porusza nimi dla sprawdzenia, czy czasem jeszcze nie śni na jawie. To jest _dziwne_.

- Ciągle działają? – pyta sam siebie, biorąc do ręki pudełko od prochów, ale to wciąż są te same kapsułki. Pozna je wszędzie, bo ma z nimi styczność już od kilku lat. – Niemożliwe. – Marszczy brwi i zastanawia się, czy faktycznie wziął tylko cztery. – Ach. _Intruz_. – Przypomina sobie i nie może powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. – Wszystko się w takim razie zgadza.

- Remus? Wstałeś już? – Do namiotu wchodzi Lily ze szczoteczką w buzi.

- Tak, już idę się ogarnąć – odpowiada, przeszukując torbę za świeżą bielizną i ubraniami, bo wczorajsze śmierdzą dymem z ogniska.

- I jak się czujesz? – Lily siada obok niego. Ma pianę w ustach, przez co brzmi trochę komicznie.

- Nie wiem czy uwierzysz, ale strasznie wypoczęty – mówi Remus sam tym zaskoczony.

- Wakacje z nami to jednak dobra sprawa! – Lily śmieje się i posyła mu kuksańca. – A teraz zbieraj się i idź się kąpać do jeziora. Łazienki tu nie ma, to byłby zbyt duży luksus. – Remus jęczy w akcie protestu. – Nie marudź. Przecież wszyscy cię tu dobrze znamy – pociesza go. – A ja nawet będę zajęta śniadaniem, więc nie będę patrzeć. No a wodę sobie podgrzejesz zaklęciem.

- Wiedziałaś, że wtedy nie chodziło mi wcale o zwolnienie chorobowe – stwierdza Remus, czując się odrobinę zdemaskowanym.

- Oczywiście. Remus, znam cię już dobre jedenaście lat z nawiązką. Wiem, kiedy zmyślasz, a kiedy mówisz prawdę.

Remus wzdycha zrezygnowany.

- Dzięki, że nie naciskałaś.

- Wiem, że czułbyś się wtedy nieswojo, ale teraz musisz się przełamać. Z chłopakami dzieliłeś dormitorium, więc aż takiej tragedii przecież nie będzie. – Lily klepie go lekko w ramię i kiwa ręką, by w końcu się ruszył.

Słońce uderza w jego oczy, gdy opuszcza namiot, ale przysłania je ręką, w drugiej trzymając ubrania na zmianę, i idzie w jakieś odległe miejsce za krzewami, gdzie może bez krępacji zdjąć bluzkę.

- Idealne – stwierdza, stojąc nad jednym z brzegów, do którego dostał się przez boczną szczelinę między jakimś gęstym porostem łączącym ze sobą dwa drzewa. Szybko rzuca Incendio i nagrzewa krótki odcinek jeziora, po czym wchodzi do niego i zaczyna się szybko obmywać. Zanurza się do pasa, by zaraz wbić pod wodę całym ciałem. Wynurza się zachwycony. Tego mu przez cały ten czas do kompletnego szczęścia brakowało.

- Yeah, darling, go make it happen – słyszy za sobą. – Take the world in a love embrace…

- Syriusz, skąd ty się tu…?!

- Spokojnie, spokojnie! – Syriusz chichocze z reakcji Remusa. Remus chlapie go wodą, by ostudzić jego zapał, ale najwyraźniej Syriuszowi to nie przeszkadza, bo się przybliża i drąży: – Chyba nie robiłeś żadnych zboczonych rzeczy, że tak reagujesz, co? – mówi mrukliwie.

- Nie jestem tobą – Remus prycha i namydla swoje włosy.

- To bolało, wiesz? – Syriusz unosi brwi, ściągając je.

- Mało mnie to… ej! – Remus rozgląda się po tafli wody. Syriusz właśnie zanurkował i nie ma bladego pojęcia, czego się po nim spodziewać. Mimo wszystko, Remus dziękuje wszystkim bogom, że ma na sobie bokserki. – Idiota, no doprawdy – mówi z politowaniem i sam znowu się zanurza, by pozbyć się piany z włosów.

_Syriusz!_, krzyczy w myślach, widząc Syriusza tak blisko siebie. Tak blisko, że omal stykają się nosami.

Remus chce wypłynąć, ale Syriusz uśmiecha się cwaniacko i przyciąga go do siebie za nadgarstek, po czym obejmuje dłońmi twarz Remusa i patrzy głęboko w oczy z takim… przekonaniem. Remus marszczy brwi, robiąc pytający wyraz twarzy. I Syriusz daje mu odpowiedź, całując z pasją. Remus z jednej strony walczy ze swoimi resztkami godności, ale z drugiej nie umie się oprzeć i całkowicie powierza się Syriuszowi, ufając, że wyciągnie ich na powierzchnię w odpowiednim czasie.

Remus wdycha łapczywie powietrze, wypłynąwszy na powierzchnię. Dyszy, ale wie, że to nie przez długi czas znajdowania się pod wodą. To wina Syriusza.

- Odbiło ci?! - Czuje szybkość bicia swego serca i wstępujące na twarz delikatne rumieńce. To _nie jest_ dla niego normalne.

- Z tego co zauważyłem, to bardzo ci się to podobało – odpiera zadowolony Syriusz, opływając Remusa i przytula się do jego pleców w pasie.

- Chciałbyś – ciska Remus, bo nie chce się przyznać do swojej słabości. Ma swoją dumę.

- No tak, masz rację. Chciałbym – mówi, muskając go kilka centymetrów nad kością ogonową. Remusa przechodzą dreszcze, a na ciele pojawia się gęsia skórka. Syriusz najwyraźniej jest z tego faktu bardzo zadowolony, bo się głupkowato śmieje.

- To musi być bardzo wygodne.

- Co? – Syriusz nie rozumie.

- Zmienianie partnerów jak rękawiczki.

- O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz?

Remus wywraca oczami.

- Och, proszę cię, nie udawaj. Jeszcze niedawno byłeś pewny, że oświadczysz się Evelin, a przedwczoraj ogłaszasz nam, że z nią zerwałeś – mówi zirytowany.

- Miałem ku temu ważny powód, więc przestań się wymądrzać. – Syriusz zaciska pięści, bo zdenerwowała go ta uwaga Remusa.

- No jestem ciekaw jaki – Remus drwi, wychodząc z wody. Rzuca na siebie Zaklęcie Wysuszające, obraca tyłem do Syriusza i zmienia bieliznę już nie tak skrępowany, jak na początku (skutki złości).

- Wiesz dlaczego przyszedłem do ciebie pijany?

- Po wypiłeś zbyt dużo alkoholu? – Remus nie szczędzi sobie szyderstwa.

- Na litość, Remus! Nie! – Syriusz unosi ton, podchodzi do niego i zaciska palce na jego ramionach. Remus wykrzywia usta, bo to trochę boli, zwłaszcza, że nie przeżył w nocy cudownego uzdrowienia (choć można tak uważać, bo plecy już tak nie doskwierają) i mięśnie nadal ma spięte.

- No to wyjaśnij mi łaskawie dlaczego tak było! – Remus także na wpół krzyczy.

- Przed upiciem się byłem u niej. – Syriusz spuszcza głowę. – Uprawialiśmy seks.

- Cudownie. To wszystko?

- Remus, cholera! – Syriusz nim potrząsa. – Wysłuchajże do końca!

- Jakoś nigdy nie kwapiłeś się, by mi o niej opowiadać, więc i tym razem możesz sobie oszczędzić tego kłopotu!

- Nie mówiłem, bo byłem w rozterce!

- No jasne! Ty zawsze, cholera, jesteś w jakiejś rozterce! Tylko ciekawe, że wszyscy poza mną wiedzieli!

- Bo sami to ze mnie wyciągnęli! A ty jako jedyny nawet słowem…

Remus krzyżuje ręce i patrzy na Syriusza ostro.

Syriusz przełyka ślinę i mimo najszczerszych chęci, nie potrafi nic z siebie wydusić.

- Rozumiem. – Remus ubiera się i wymija Syriusza z widoczną pogardą w oczach. – Uprawialiście seks. Wspaniale.

Syriusz zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszystko popsuł i nie ma na nic szans, więc nawet go nie zatrzymuje, a po prostu przeczesuje włosy z głośnym westchnieniem i rusza za Remusem z powrotem do reszty.

- Remus? – mówi Peter zatroskanym głosem, widząc, że coś jest nie tak. I po chwili dostrzega wkurzonego Syriusza. – Pokłóciliście się? – pyta ostrożnie.

- Nie twój zasrany interes! – ciska Syriusz, znikając w namiocie. Z racji, że łóżko ma obok Remusa, czuje się jeszcze idiotyczniej, gdy się obok niego ubiera w suche ciuchy (nie brał niczego oprócz bokserek na sobie, gdy szedł się kąpać). Ale Remus nawet nie patrzy. – Remus…

- Że też masz czelność się jeszcze do mnie odzywać.

- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał zaraz dostać o-

Syriusz dostaje z poduszki.

- Zamknij się z łaski swojej!

- Rozdrażniony babsztyl się znalazł – burczy Syriusz, ale myśli, że skoro już i tak jest na straconej pozycji, to nie szkodzi wyjaśnić tej całej sprawy i przyznać się do paru wpadek. – Powtarzałem twoje imię.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- O tym, że podczas tego feralnego seksu powtarzałem, u licha, twoje imię, będąc całkiem świadomym, że pode mną leży kobieta.

Remus patrzy na niego zszokowany.

- Nie chciałem nic między nami psuć, a z drugiej strony pragnąłem cię mieć tylko dla siebie… To dlatego byłem w _rozterce_ i nic ci nie mówiłem o _swojej dziewczynie_. I nagle zdecydowałem się na oświadczyny, które sądziłem, że wyprowadzą mnie z tej śmiesznej sytuacji. Ale wyszło, co wyszło, wywaliła mnie z hukiem ze swojego mieszkania. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, co mam ze sobą zrobić i ostatecznie spiłem się w jakimś podrzędnym barze. A potem... Potem _automatycznie_ poszedłem do ciebie.

Syriusz zaciska wargi, czekając jak na jakiś głupi osąd.

- Gnojek z ciebie, że ją tak oszukiwałeś przez tyle czasu, wiesz?

- Tak, wiem.

- No, przynajmniej zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

- Nigdy mi nie wybaczysz, nie mylę się?

- Wiesz… Nad tym zawsze możesz popracować. A z jakim skutkiem… to się później okaże.

I wystarcza szczery uśmiech Remusa, by Syriusz zrozumiał, że to tak naprawdę dopiero początek całej tej farsy.


End file.
